vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126784-feedback-f2p-announcement-faq
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13 Content ---- ---- ---- You was first of all of us;) gratz;) And i guess the "leacker" on redditt was legit...I wonder what happened to the guy..... moderator edit: language Edited May 28, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- ---- Well I was wrong. Dead wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In the real world there aren't enough players to be courted since the market is saturated and highly competitive. Your market strategy would have lead to a certain closure. No mmo in the current day and age remains on a pure P2P system, it's not viable and no FF is not a good example since due to how japan has a tight control on their mmo entertainment market. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think it read,,cannot invite into guild! You can be in one..but not invite others!...meaning..you will have a problem mister guild officer;) | |} ---- Wow, I missed that completely. Well, that's a HUGE thing. Man, I hope that works out for them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I think you are correct. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think it reads that you cant invite someone else into the guild you are in....but you can BE in a guild as a f2p player | |} ---- ---- I want that officially confirmed, as that can be a huge screw up for guilds if it means how I interpreted it. | |} ---- Again, official confirmation to rule out any incoming drama. Wouldn't be the first game to implement this "nifty behaviour" Also about this Loyalty program, I assume it works like swTOR? We get monthly points for having a sub running, allowing us to purchase things from the shop? Will there be additional things for subs, as the exp bonus etc is useless for vet players. | |} ---- No no, it says "cannot invite into" it doesn't say "cannot be invited into". What that means is F2P players can join guilds but while in them can't invite other players, this has to be done by guild suscribers, that's all. | |} ---- While I think it's a sensible approach, TERA did that and what they achieved in my personal case was that I never subscribed again anyway. | |} ---- Guilds Cannot invite into or create a Guild Thats oki i get that, but I think my interpretation is the correct one...and here it is for the Dev to easily understand what we are talking about | |} ---- I just hope you cant buy loyalty points like in swtor. That ruined it for me | |} ---- ---- I agree on the shop thing...cause to me it seems like I have no reason to "sub" anymore... | |} ---- There is no need to get a confirmation, it's plain english. It's only us non-native english speakers that could get confused. ;) | |} ---- If loyalty points are the "currency" for the shop..YES OFC you can buy it:) Otherwise its a subscriber game mate;) | |} ---- ---- hence the question, cause the restrictions placed on F2P.... well they're not really restrictions that would impede anyone right now. Just paying a sub for the 30 slots on the AH and CX..... not worth it at all. | |} ---- This is in reference to login queues. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- They can't handle the current player base......just saying. | |} ---- I agree. BUT I think that "subscribers" get loyalty currency they can use in what i hope is a cash shop...like swtor...that way you at least its worthwhile..but then again..I'm sure you can buy those with real money too..so I'm rather confused hehe. But happy for the influx of players like me;) | |} ---- Can imagine there are many players left who have been 100% active since launch | |} ---- I hope not. They would screw over a lot of loayal players. I think they should give it to ppl which were subscribed 95+% of the time since release. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree, the reason I didn't play on headstart or launch is because I'd played in beta so much so didn't mind waiting a day or two. Wish I hadn't now. ONE DAY. D'oh! | |} ---- Hopefully, they are pushing the release back so they can spend the time upgrading their servers/server architecture. inb4 1 fps in thayd | |} ---- I can come up with a few names in this thread;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Not say there arne't bud, but that figure will be very very small. Can imagine there are a lot more folk who have been active 95% of the time since launch, who had to drop a month for one reason or another | |} ---- ---- We’ll reveal more details on the Loyalty Program in the near future. I hope this will be the cash shop I have never in my life agreed with Lethality, but on this i do;) | |} ---- Well, how so? Loyalty has been defined in this case as continuous. Wouldn't make sense to say "sorta continuous, and thanks for your sorta loyalty" right? | |} ---- ---- ---- Some people may have let it lapse for an hour, or a day. Are they seen as non loyal too? I'm going to miss the rewards by 1 day. Probably by a few hours at least. I remember starting playing WS at about 3 in the morning when it was quieter. That was one day after the official launch, I've been loyal since then and my sub has never dropped and continues for a year from now :P I'm both pretty bummed and kind of amused... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Eh not really.... I'll let you pet mine Syl. | |} ---- ---- Why would you assume this means no drop 6? By that logic we probably shouldn't have seen drop 5, since I'm fairly certain they knew this transition was coming before it hit. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I think people who kept paying for the extended beta at launch deserve something special. For what it's worth I am not one of those people; I let my account lapse for a month after my CREDD ran out. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think so. Unless they really activated the CREDD every month to keep the subscription active. Otherwise their account might have lapsed, basically invalidating their claim for the reward. | |} ---- Yes! But the mount also has a small RNG chance to immolate you while riding. | |} ---- ---- It' called loyality rewards for a reason. Not "i paid so many months of sub time", those who extended their account with just that still had someone else pay for their sub. I can understand being bitter about this but nobody knew this beforehand and people that did sub all the time should be rewarded. I'm biased however since i never let my sub run out even though i was inactive in game however this has more to do with being charged for another 6 months without knowing :) | |} ---- ---- Not really a downer. I think it's a statement a lot of us share. I for one am worried that the quality of WS drops after going F2P | |} ---- ---- indeed. If you missed one day of subscribtion you get all the rewards except 1 title and the crawler-mount. I think that is nothing you should cry about. IMPORTANT FEEDBACK: I am completely comfortable with the comming f2p model as long as two things apply: - Content-Updates do NOT suffer significantly because of new cash-shop items released every few days - Not ANY Pay2Win Item in Cash Shop If this is given, I will continue to subscribe because Wildstar is simply a very good game and I play almost nothing else. It is worth its monthly fee, even if the bonuses (rep, gold, exp, crafting) are absolutely uninteresting for me as a vet player. Maybe you can bring something for vet players too, to increase active subs. Please Carbine, just be sure that the game remains challenging and bring more HARDCORE content for guilds, groups and single-players to master. <- This is obviously the uniqe selling point of Wildstar. Greetings, Sairai | |} ---- ---- We have been asking the same questions for the last 6 months, Carbine have not answered any of them.....think you will find you have a big backlog! | |} ---- Meh, easily bypassed by having a sub-member invite them | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, exactly my complaint. I only left because the game had nothing left to offer me, as a player, not because I wasn't "loyal" to the company and game. There just wasn't anything to DO. No vet shiphands, no contracts, no nothing for a casual player who had already been playing the same content for almost a year by the time the game launched. So I left until they gave me something to do. That's not lack of loyalty, that's not paying for something you can't use. | |} ---- A currency boost for subscribers is pretty standard for hybrid F2P games. | |} ---- ---- ---- Maybe they can change the name to "thanks for funding our extended beta Reward." Because that's what it really is. And the only things non - continuous subscribers won't get are a title and a mount. | |} ---- Sly, If they follow the Marvel Heroes F2P then it will be all good. | |} ---- Well, like I said, it's not enough to make me walk away - but it's still doesn't seem very fair to some folks who really are loyal customers. THEY let US down, not the other way around - and the minute they gave us something "casual" to do, people came flooding back, myself included. And yet, we get the pity-prizes, where guys who've played for free for the last year get everything. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm surprised they didn't just say, whoever is subbed now gets these 3 awards. I just looked at it, and I've been the victim of RL dramas too - but I've played through all the betas, purchased the collectors at the time, wasn't able to play and couldn't sub, and had to get a refund. Then came back, created another account, bought the deluxe edition, and subbed for 12 months. But I won't qualify for the cool rewards :( | |} ---- I totally feel you. I only kept playing because there was a ton of stuff for me to do (given my play style). "Loyalty" never entered into my mind. In terms of "loyalty", the only thing that's ever bothered me was the box promotion where people who paid a sub didn't have the same opportunities to get stuff that people who came later or were willing to spend more cash did. Anyway- is it the rewards (a title and mount) or just the principle that frustrates you? (Asking because I'm curious- I don't have a dog in this hunt). | |} ---- ---- I think that your attitude is the same type of attitude that people have who discriminate against certain groups of people because of the actions of some in that group, which do not actually represent the group as a whole. Yes, there will be a lot of new players with F2P. And yes, some of them won't be the kind of people you want to hang out with. But some of them will be nice, cool people. This is true of any MMO, regardless of whether it is a sub or F2P game. It is also true of most groups of people in RL. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All of the things you're concerned about can be gained back with Loyalty Perks, which the box and subscribed months are going to count towards. | |} ---- ---- I never sad anything agains F2P Players in generall!! I just have issues with people who create an account and just start trolling for the fun of it and just make another account after they get banned. And its not true for MMORPG were you have poeple paying money and investing time into their character compared to F2P MMOs- | |} ---- Pretty much this. What happens if an account was lapsed for a very shot period of time ( >1 day)? What if a subscription was actively canceled to switch payment methods? What if a subscription was cancelled, but renewed at some point before the account's play time actually ran out? It's been a year, measuring loyalty by who's credit card didn't expire in the middle would be doubleplusungood. Basically I just want my cosmetics, and I've been here since head-start day 1, damnit. Real talk though please don't put this post in the same category as the people who unsubbed for 1+ month(s) and still want stuff. | |} ---- Is your experience going to dwindle dramatically if you keep paying the way you always have? | |} ---- ---- I also thought going the way of GW2 and ESO would have been the go, but I really think they NEED F2P at this stage with it's community numbers. I think if they were sitting up at 1 million+ then they could have gone that option. So at this stage it's the safer bet to get players in. I like the model regardless, I like the option to sub and in return you are rewarded for your time and loyally with perks and vanity items. I'm with you in the fear department regarding server load. Hopefully this will be all worked out during the beta. I know the game still suffers from some fps issues etc, but again the game is still young, and for a new player to a F2P game, there is a stack of content to start with. So do all current members just gain access to beta? | |} ---- ---- While this is true for some, it isn't for all. Signature gets: 30 AH sell/bid slots; 5 Circle slots; 30 buy/sell order slots; warparty creation and invite ability Loyalty gets: 10 AH sell/bid slots; 10 buy/sell orders And how long does it take for those perks to be obtained? It doesn't say. Basically, signature status should ONLY add bonuses on top of the current game experience for us. Maybe I decide I don't want to support a payment model I fundamentally disagree with? | |} ---- If someone breaks the rules, you treat them just like anyone else who breaks the rules; you report them, and /ignore them. It makes no difference whether they are F2P or not, and Carbine has the ability to ban people's IPs, to stop them from creating multiple accounts. Sure, there are technically some ways around that, but the average joe isn't going to be able to do it. | |} ---- I guess the principal more than anything. I don't like the assumption that I am not a "loyal customer" ... As one of the most vocal presences on both this board, the Facebook page, in-game and around the web, I have been nothing BUT loyal to Carbine and WildStar since the minute I got accepted into the Beta program. I am not alone. I freely admit that I left this game in the darkest days, but again, it wasn't lack of loyalty that drove me away. It was lack of content for my playstyle. It's pure wastefulness to pay for a service that offers you no return - and in the days when we had one fully-functional daily zone, no contacts, no vet shiphands - eventually casual players like me, no matter how much we loved the game, ran out of stuff to do. That wasn't OUR fault. That was 100% on Carbine. They chased us off - and the minute they realized it and gave us something (ANYTHING!) to do, we started coming back. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I found that entertaining as well... But hey, that's marketing for you. Advertise it as a relaunch and new players that have never heard will come. It's like the fine print on medicine commercials. | |} ---- ---- I learned that most people who mess with people in games know how tu bypass an IP ban. The point i am making here, is that going from P2P to F2P instead of B2P will bring certain issues with it in the first several month. Thats all i am saying, and you cant deny the fact that F2P also allows that sort of player into the Game that doesnt care for how he acts. | |} ---- I get that the less then a day crowd is slightly different, but the couple of months crowd have an equal footing I think. I switched jobs, I missed out on month of pay so had to really REALLY tighten my belt, I unsubbed for a single month until my first pay packet of my new job came in. Nothing I can do to fix that. But I've been subbed from day 1 besides that single month. Do I not deserve the mount and extra title? Cause I feel like I deserve the mount and extra title =p Everyone circumstances are different, I think a 6/12 subbed threshold should exist. If you've been subbed for OVER half of the time since launch, you get the mount and extra title for the 'loyal' players. That's fair isn't it? | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree :) | |} ---- It's signing up for the beta of the F2P model once that 'goes live' on the PTR. | |} ---- Loyalty Perks gets the Circle slots and Warparty creation and invite ability as well. The only thing thing that's different is fewer AH and CX slots. The F2P model is extremely generous. I have no problem with having to work for Loyalty Perks, or the advantages that Signature Status gets. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because there must be a hierarchy in freemium games. | |} ---- Well i am worried it will be become more and more like SWTOR. Which in anyway wont be a good thing, in my oppinion. | |} ---- I know, that's what I said. My list was pointing out the differences. I think nothing about a player's current game experience should change regardless of whether they remain subbed or stop paying once the transition hits. Signature rewards should simply be bonuses on top of our current experience. edit To clarify, the "nothing should change" line refers to people who are current subscribers - i.e. those who bought the game and subscribed before f2p. | |} ---- Yep, I have no issues with the F2P model as is. That was my biggest fear - that it would be a SWTOR style nickle and diming model. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't know why, but I always thought you would be against F2P for some reason. Not a dig, just a thought I had | |} ---- I'm curious about this one myself. | |} ---- So does this mean Aurin and Chua Warriors? Created on Aug 5, 2013 I'm old... My questions: In my case I actually JUST unsubbed today because the red flashing is getting to be too much for me, but I had already paid up for a year or so from launch until now along with some boxes people gave me as a gift. So I'm going to get screwed over, because despite me having an active account from beta, through launch, and to this very day I can't get full rewards? If I am reading this correctly even though I have been subbed from head start until last night I may not qualify if actual F2P is implemented September 4th? If this is the case that really really cuts me deep as I'm basically being punished for your design flaw... When is this actually going to be implemented? What happens to people with more than 12 characters? Will Digital purchases receive same benefits as box purchases? Can Free players become guild officers and or leaders via promotion? Under crafting it says loyalists get "-10% Overcharge Risk" and signature get "-15%" and also stack. does that mean that if I made an armor piece today with an overcharge of 50% that exact same armor piece and configuration come f2p will be a a 25% overcharge or would it be the same and that Free players would instead get +25% overcharge for a total of 75%? Considering the requirements for being regarded as loyalist why are their cs tickets at least not prioritized above completely free players? The "wake here" ressurection...if you're a loyalist and s signature does this basically mean you have no cooldown at all? The restrictions placed on AH/CX and circles are per account or per character? If a person ceases to be a signature player and they exceed the numerical restrictions of either being a free or a fre loyalist what happens? Do you remove access to those characters, circles, and or delete those listen items? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because past history has shown free accounts WILL be used to abuse whatever social features they can in futherance of scamming. That kind of thing hasn't been a big problem since just after launch, but a resurgence of players will lead to a resurgence of scammers, and the harder it is for them to get to mass numbers of targets, the better. | |} ---- ---- I totally understand. But I think it's reasonable to expect the quality of what you will receive will go down if you pay less money. Mainly I was asking because I want to be sure my quality of life doesn't go down if I pay the same amount, and I'm not clear on how everything is going to change for me :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Cash shop yes, the other i did not see a confirmation on this yet. | |} ---- They are going to be putting the f2p version of the game on the ptr at some point, perhaps that is what meant? | |} ---- Sorry, wasn't meant as hate on you. Apologies | |} ---- ---- I was pointing out that the differences that you pointed out included Circles and War Parties, which aren't differences. ;) I understand your point, I just don't have a problem with the way Carbine is doing it. Also, some of the Loyalty Perk benefits stack with Signature Status. | |} ---- Hey, lately the hate on Eclips dialogue has been high. I've been pro casual, pro newbie, and pro low barrier to entry since I first started playing this game. Ive loved the idea of f2p since league of legends and planetside 2. Spend as you please and you can load up the game and play with your friends whenever you want. "I'm bored, want to try out X game with me and see if we like it?" Download - play. Buy skins / boosts Wildstar previously- "I'm bored, want to try out Wildstar? Sure, but there's a box cost and a sub model, and you really aren't getting good value for your money with limited pvp population and Dev attention" When the bar is too high, lower it! | |} ---- Yeah not giving it to someone who hasn't been subscribed for month is ok but there is a lot of ppl who dropped subscription on nly for few hours or days (they forgot (my case), credit card expired, and so on and so forth) and these players should get it. | |} ---- ---- ---- "Active" means you have a subscription. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think Eclipse is when you first started playing/posting, you got on some peoples bad side, not saying your bad but these players did not like you for whatever reason. But, I haven't seen anything but you trying to promote this game for the pvp aspect so don't know why the hate. Other than being a dommie, I can see the hate for that. | |} ---- In our eyes having a C.R.E.D.D. subscription is the same thing as having a regular subscription and will be considered this way for the transition rewards. | |} ---- doubt it since f2p players don't have access to PTR. but you can sign up for beta now. 15$ a month and box price. | |} ---- Hey Olivar, Free players can still be in guilds, the restriction is on inviting other individuals to guilds (essentially on being a guild leader). Free players can absolutely still be guild members. | |} ---- I agree with this pretty strongly. People who left for 1 month+ probably shouldn't get to be in the perfect attendance club, but they'll still get the other rewards. People who were gone for < 30 days (and it's a much stronger argument for those who were gone for only a few days or a week cumulatively) should probably get some sort of pardon to get the mount and title, just because the number of people who's sub info looks like this != the number of people who have been playing actively each month since launch. | |} ---- Just as point of order, you might want to change from 12month to 1 month before your renewal date. I'm sure they will shut off billing for 6 and 12 month modes soon, but better safe than sorry. | |} ---- as pro f2p, we got our share of hate from the community. but don't take it personal, one day they will realize we were right. and not just about f2p as i could see from some other of your posts that i agree with. | |} ---- ---- i know...im kind of joking....kind of... | |} ---- TSW does sell issues, but they also provide enough cash shop currency to subscribers to buy the issues with one months allowance. | |} ---- No, it means F2P players won't be restricted to certain races, classes or paths. Some MMOs restrict what races/classes you can play when they go F2P (SWTOR, for example, restricts F2P players to Human, Cyborg and Zabrak). That being said, if they do add other race/class combinations before F2P, that would be pretty cool. :) | |} ---- ---- Yup | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We have a kind of crazy amount of free content coming in, alongside our Free to Play stuff | |} ---- Currently this is how we're trying to get things implemented | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Heh sadly no Olivar :( | |} ---- There's also nothing said about what would happen if/when they add other combos. If we really are following a CoH-like model here chances are they will add new combo unlocks through the store (and via Loyalty points) so people can pick and choose if they want the added options. | |} ---- FYI, they are nerfing the leveling dungeons. | |} ---- Omnibits are non-tradeable and you cannot exchange other currencies for them | |} ---- ---- ---- There will be a beta period, so we'll get plenty of chance for feedback. I wouldn't be surprised if active subs are automatically in the beta, but I'm thinking I may sign up anyway. If the Loyalty system and store works like CoH, then yes we will get a stipend every month. CoH had two concurrent systems, keeping a sub or spending currency in the store generate Loyalty points, and Loyalty points were used to unlock account level rewards. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd assume not. | |} ---- Our goal from the outset was to preserve for people who purchased the game as much functionality as possible. Anyone who has a current subscription to wildstar or bought a box shouldn't have any guild/warparty/etc restrictions. Our loyalty program (the fleshed out, store related one), has a fairly robust set of rewards for those of you who stuck with us for all those slim months. :) | |} ---- 99.9999% sure they won't be counting time prior to launch. Don't get too excited. | |} ---- But then who would do the HARCORE! reputation grind...? In seriousness though, while it would be nice, I don't see them doing that. First problem is the one joke I did above. The second is all the people who actually did the grind and who will complain very, very loudly that they 'wasted time' in getting all those additional points. They will ask for refunds and the like. I've seen it before in other MMOs and I have also seen it when they lowered the price of the Strain Hoverboard. If we are lucky, they might implement this change despite of those complains. But the first point still remains: the main reason to do those reputation grinds is for the AMP and ability points. | |} ---- ---- To clarify, whether or not you can invite people to warparties/circles has nothing to do with being signature. It does grant you another 25 buy/sell order slots. Buying one month of subscription (or being a subscriber to Wildstar for a month in the past) is enough to lift these restrictions. We were very concerned about limiting players and tried to do this as little as possible. The restriction on guilds/circles is one of the few that we have, and we lift is as soon as we can. | |} ---- But I had already acknowledged that. o.o I just do not like being asked to not only remain subbed to maintain my current game experience but then of course also be expected to buy things from the cash shop. | |} ---- ----